Kälte
by callisto24
Summary: Jess übernachtet in seinem Wagen.


Titel: Kälte

Fandom: Gilmore Girls

Charaktere: Jess Mariano, Luke

Rating: PG

Handlung: Während Episode 77, ‚Abgefahren', Staffel 4, versucht Jess in seinem Wagen zu übernachten und hegt trübe Gedanken.

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld.

Anmerkung: Heute wurde ich schwach, und zwar als während des Gewitters der Dialog zwischen Luke und Jess unbarmherzig unterbrochen wurde.

Bei Jess Mariano handelt es sich um einen wunderbaren Charakter voller ungelöster Probleme, und deshalb konnte ich letztendlich nicht anders. Geschrieben in Eile.

*

Das Auto war eiskalt. Jess konnte seinen Atem sehen, obwohl er sich nun bereits seit über einer Stunde im Wagen befand. Von wegen Körperwärme.

Jess schnaubte.

Mochte auch sein, dass sein mittlerweile offensichtlich eingefrorenes Blut nicht ausreichte, um den beengten Raum in seiner schrottreifen Karre aufzuheizen.

Sei es, da er schon seit dem frühen Morgen fror, und sein dünner Körper den ganzen Tag keine Gelegenheit erhalten hatte, sich aufzuwärmen – oder ob der Grund darin lag, dass jeder Luftzug durch die unzähligen Ritzen und Spalten, die das Metall im Laufe der Zeit abgekommen hatte, problemlos den Innenraum des Wagens durchquerte.

Der scharfe Hauch brachte ihn jedesmal wieder zum Zittern, egal wie weit er sich auch die Mütze über die Ohren schob, oder sich bemühte, seine Lederjacke als Schlafsack zu verwenden.

An eine neue Garderobe hatte er natürlich als letztes gedacht, als er seine Zelte in Kalifornien abbrach. Und schon gar nicht an die Tatsache, dass im Norden Amerikas weitaus unangenehmere Temperaturen herrschten.

Wie dem auch sei – Geld für Winterklamotten besaß er ohnehin nicht . Genauer gesagt, ahnte er auch noch nicht, wie er die Reparatur des Autos bezahlen sollte.

Verdammter Luke. Ihm einfach seinen Wagen wegzusperren, verrotten zu lassen, und ihm dann noch frech ins Gesicht zu lügen.

Aber selbstverständlich herrschte allgemeines Einverständnis darüber, dass es sich bei Jess um das schwarze Schaf handelte, dem Unehrlichkeit als Charaktereigenschaft in die Wiege gelegt worden war.

Unehrlichkeit, Unzuverlässigkeit, und überhaupt jede üble Eigenschaft, die den braven Bürgern dieser Stadt, und Luke insbesondere, einfielen.

Jess trat gegen das Armaturenbrett, einfach um Dampf abzulassen.

Diese Stadt war ätzend. Niemals wäre er zurückgekehrt, wenn es nicht um sein Auto gegangen wäre.

Auch in New York hatte er nicht vorgehabt, lange auszuharren. Und doch hatte es ihn als erstes wieder dorthin gezogen. Am ehesten lagen wohl doch noch seine Wurzeln in der grauen Ecke der Stadt, in der er seine Kindheit verbracht hatte.

Er wäre vielleicht länger in wärmeren Gefilden geblieben, aber die Freundin seines Vaters war ziemlich deutlich geworden in dem Punkt, dass er sich verziehen sollte.

Normalerweise störten ihn abfällige Bemerkungen weniger, aber seinem Vater Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten, lag doch nicht in Jess' Absicht.

Der Mann war okay. Er bekam nichts auf die Reihe, aber wenigstens bemühte er sich auch nicht, oder organisierte einen Aufstand um jede Kleinigkeit, so wie Luke.

Als hätte nicht ein Blinder mit Krückstock gesehen, dass Jess nie eine Chance besaß, die Schule zu schaffen.

Einem Versager wie ihm mit Ideen wie Abschluss zu kommen, war ebenso lächerlich, wie das Führen eines Kleinstadtlokals als Karriere zu bezeichnen.

Nein – nichts hätte ihn zurückgebracht. Nichts, außer seinem Wagen. Und… und Rory natürlich.

Jess trat erneut gegen das Armaturenbrett, das so tot war, wie er es bald sein würde, wenn er weiter auskühlte.

Bis auf einen Kaffee in der Früh, hatte er nichts im Magen, und die Wirkung des Getränkes war schon lange vergangen. Er fühlte wie er in seinem Wagen erfror, und kein Hahn krähte danach.

Schon gar nicht das Mädchen, das er liebte. Denn dass er Rory immer noch liebte, daran bestand keinen Zweifel. Er war darüber hinweg, diese Tatsache zumindest vor sich selbst zu leugnen.

Auch wenn sie ihm mit ihren Worten weh getan hatte, damals, als er sie anrief, nur um ihre Stimme zu hören, und dann vor Verlegenheit nicht ein Wort herausbrachte, so dauerte es doch nicht lange, bis sich der Ärger in den er sich zu flüchten versuchte, in Schmerz verwandelte.

Schmerz, den Jess innerlich verwünschte, den er nicht hätte fühlen dürfen, wenn es nach seinen Regeln ginge. Hatte er doch von Anfang an gewusst, dass er nur eine kurze Episode in ihrem Leben sein konnte. Niemand – weder Luke, noch Lorelei und nicht einmal Rory gaben sich jemals der Illusion hin, dass er auch nur annähernd gut genug für sie wäre.

Das war er nicht. Und der einzige Weg, um den letzten Rest seines Stolzes aufrecht zu erhalten, lag darin, dieses Wissen zu überspielen, sich selbst und ihr eine Show zu bieten, solange es eben ging.

Was auch immer es war, das sie an ihm anzog, sie sollte es bekommen. Und Jess war sich ziemlich klar darüber, dass es sich dabei nicht um ihn handelte.

Rory hatte einfach genug davon gehabt, in aller Augen stets als das brave Mädchen dazustehen.

Und wenn er den klitzekleinen Stein des Anstoßes verkörpern sollte, mit dem sie sich für eine Weile schmückte, dann lag es ihm fern, ihr diesen Wunsch zu verwehren.

Für Rory war er die beste Gelegenheit, dieselbe zu bleiben, die sie immer sein würde – geliebt von jedem, der ihr begegnete - und doch die Ketten nur ein wenig zu lockern, indem sie der Welt bewies, dass ihr ein Stubenhocker wie Dean nicht genügte.

Also spielte er weiter die Rolle, die ihm schon vor langer Zeit so sehr zur zweiten Haut geworden war, dass er sie nicht einmal abstreifen könnte, wenn er es wünschte.

Und ein Teil von ihm genoss es auch, diesen Part zu tragen, und gleichzeitig einen Blick in die Welt zu werfen, die ihm für immer fremd bliebe.

Eine Welt, in der Familie, Vertrauen und Liebe den größten Raum einnahmen, in der man sich trotz aller Schwächen wieder zusammenraufte, und sich gegen alle Widerstände füreinander verantwortlich fühlte.

Jess seufzte, und beobachtete die weiße Wolke seines Atems, die von ihm aufstieg.

Zum Thema Zusammenraufen oder dem Übernehmen von Verantwortung konnte Jess wahrlich nicht viel sagen.

Liz war ein Fall für sich, und sein Vater blieb immer noch der Fremde, der er vor Monaten gewesen war.

Von Luke bekam er nichts als Regeln und Vorwürfe zu hören. Der Mann musste heilfroh gewesen sein, als sich endlich ein Grund bot, den lästigen Neffen endgültig loszuwerden.

Die Bande des Blutes. Jess dachte einen kurzen Moment an Rory und Lorelei, an die Großeltern, die Rory vergötterten, und spürte einen Druck auf der Brust, der auch nicht verging, als er tief Luft holte.

Eigentlich war er zu all ihnen bei weitem zu freundlich gewesen.

Alle Mühe hatte er sich gegeben, in der Hoffnung, dass die geschenkte Zeit länger andauerte, als ihm vom Schicksal bestimmt war.

In der Hoffnung, dass Rory vielleicht eines Tages doch mehr in ihm sehen würde - dass sie ihn sähe.

Und doch wünschte er gleichzeitig gerade dies zu vermeiden. Wenn Rory wusste, welch eine kaputte Existenz er war, und immer sein würde, so hätte sie niemals ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt.

Bücher waren es, die sie verbanden. Bücher und Sprache.

Denn auf diesem Gebiet kannte er sich aus.

Schließlich war es das Einzige, das ihm jemals offen gestanden hatte. In einer Bücherei, in einem Buchladen Zuflucht zu suchen, bedeutete einen Ausweg zu entdecken, hauptsächlich einen Ausweg, um sich selbst nicht begegnen zu müssen. Nicht öfter, als unumgänglich.

Aber Rory hatte ihm neue Perspektiven aufgezeigt. Ihre Sicht besaß analytisches Einfühlungsvermögen. Die Einblicke, die sie durch die teure Schule erhielt, öffneten auch Jess neue Erkenntnisse, wiesen seinen Geist in Richtungen, von deren Existenz er nichts ahnte.

Er wollte sie nicht lieben.

Und jetzt schon gar nicht, wo er sie unwiederbringlich verloren hatte.

Deutlich war sie gewesen, qualvoll deutlich.

Und doch hing er an ihr, erschien sie ihm wie das einzige Licht in seinem Leben, die einzige Möglichkeit, der einzige Rettungsanker, der sich ihm jemals genähert hatte.

Jess zuckte zusammen, als es gegen die Scheibe klopfte.

„Verschwinde", brüllte er ärgerlich, zum einen weil er in seinen Gedanken gestört wurde, zum anderen, weil ihm die Kälte nun wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, die seine Füße zu Eis, seine Hände taub machten.

Einen Moment noch saß er im Wagen, nachdem Luke gefahren war, kämpfte mit seinem Stolz. Doch dann siegte das Bedürfnis nach Wärme. Zur Hölle, Luke würde es nicht erfahren. Niemand würde es wissen. Und der Gedanke an eine Couch – sogar an einen Fußboden innerhalb stabiler Wände kam ihm in diesem Augenblick verlockender vor, als alles andere.

Nur für diese Nacht, nur für ein paar Stunden… nur bis der Schmerz ein wenig leichter zu ertragen war.

Nur solange durfte er sich eine kleine Schwäche erlauben.

Nur heute.

7


End file.
